Late Night Love: Jealous Hearts
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: Legolas' past lover visits Imladris and wants to renew their affair. When he discover's Legolas' relationship with Erestor he is far from happy. How far will one go in the name of Jealousy. And, more importantly, will he succeed? LEr, HL, HEr [slash]
1. Prologue: Anticipation & Apprehension

Late Night Love: Jealous Hearts  
Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki   
Contact:   
Pairings: Legolas/Erestor, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Erestor  
Rating: Officially NC-17 but sensored for this archive. Will eventually be R.  
Summary: Legolas' past lover visits Imladris and wants to renew their affair. When he discover's Legolas' relationship with Erestor he is far from happy. How far will one go in the name of Jealousy. And, more importantly, will he succeed? Legolas/Erestor Haldir/Legolas Haldir/Erestor. 4th in the Late Night Love Series.   
Disclaimer: The lovely elves don't belong to me, though I wish they did.   
Warnings: None really. Unless you consider slash bad...   
Notes: The real sequel to Heart's Desire. I honestly am not sure where this is heading, so tell me what you guys want to see, and I'll see what I can do. Any suggestions appreciated. I hope everyone enjoys this as much as the previous stories.  
--------------------   
Prologue: Anticipation & Apprehension  
  
Erestor snuggled into his lovers embrace, staring up into the smiling blue eyes that stared at him slightly unfocused in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Erestor loved that look on Legolas. Completely unaware of anything but the two of them, and reveling in the bliss they shared.  
  
Legolas idly played with Erestors silky black hair, running his fingers through the soft length and thinking of nothing beyond that moment.  
  
It had been two months since his unexpected arrival, and the days following were filled with friendship and love. During the day he would keep company with the twins while Erestor worked. The evenings were filled with love, passion, and tenderness the likes of which neither elf had ever known before. They were perfectly content to spend time in each other's company talking, making love, or simple being together. Now, however, the days were getting busier with the approach of the competition Imladris would be holding. Legolas, as a participant, spent his time training with Glorfindel and the twins. Erestor would work with Elrond on the paperwork and schedules and all of the organizational details of the contest. They didn't have much time for intimacies, but that didn't stop them from enjoying the moments they did have.  
  
Erestor shifted slightly, and felt the blue stone Legolas had gifted him move to lay against his chest. He looked at it thoughtfully,, before turning to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Hrmmm?" was the muffled reply as Legolas buried his face in the silken hair he had been playing with.  
  
"I never thought to ask, but exactly where did you get the blue stone. I mean, it's a rather original shape, and the likelihood two stones would be identical with is rather improbable. How did you find it?" Erestor asked curiously, fingering the said stone.  
  
"Hmm? Oh that," Legolas replied, still slightly dazed, "I didn't tell you?"  
  
Erestor shook his head, and Legolas chuckled. Erestor watched the blonde curiously.  
  
"Actually it's quite old. I had it made as an elfling, shortly after you gave me yours."  
  
Erestor's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't realized it was that old. "Why did you have it made?"  
  
Legolas grinned wickedly. "Actually, it started off as a thank you gift of sorts, but I could never seem to get the courage to give it to you."  
  
Erestor's brow knitted. "But, how did you have it with you last time you visited. You hadn't planned on seducing me from the start had you?!"  
  
Legolas chuckled, the sound sending tingles through Erestor's body. "Oh nay, that was an unexpected surprise. Though, I will admit that I occasionally had thought to do just that. Never had the nerve to go through with it though." Legolas grinned ruefully.  
  
Erestor smiled slightly. "That's not quite true. You were quite successful on your last visit."  
  
"Aye, I was indeed. And I'll never forget it." Legolas said, caressing Erestor's face gently. "But, in truth I always carried it with me in my bags. It became a habit of sorts. Perhaps somewhere deep down I knew the occasion would come where I could finally get the courage to give it to you."  
  
"I'm glad you did." Erestor said softly, studying the blue stone intently. Legolas turned his head from the stone he was studying, and distracted him with a gentle kiss, which Erestor eagerly responded to.  
  
When he broke the kiss, Legolas leaned back against the downy pillows and sighed thoughtfully.  
  
"Erestor, do you know when the Lothlorien delegation will be arriving. From my father's messages, Mirkwood's delegation is arriving sometime later this week."  
  
"Aye. According to Elrond the Lothlorien delegation should be arriving tomorrow afternoon if all goes well."  
  
"Hmm... Do you know if Rumil will be one of the participants?"  
  
Erestor glanced at the prince thoughtfully. "I haven't had word on the participants, but considering him and his brother's skills I would assume so. Why?"  
  
Legolas smiled slightly. "Oh no reason. Just looking forward to seeing him again. I haven't seen him in nigh on five years. The twins will be glad as well."  
  
Erestor couldn't help the stab of jealousy that ran through his heart. He scowled unconsciously, wondering at Rumil and Legolas' relationship.  
  
Legolas noted his look with some shock, before realizing what was wrong and started to giggle.  
  
Erestor looked at him askance. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You're jealous aren't you?"  
  
Erestor blustered slightly. "I am not!"  
  
Legolas just continued to grin. "Oh, yes you are. I know jealousy when I see it. But you needn't worry. Rumil and I are only friends. Like with the twins."  
  
Erestor looked at him as though he wanted to ask him something, but hesitated to do so.  
  
Legolas read the question without words though. "No."  
  
Erestor looked at the prince confused. "No?"  
  
"No, I haven't slept with him. He was, and always will be, just a friend. Despite what you may think, I did have my standards back then. I would never sleep with a good friend. Friends are worth more than flings to me."  
  
Erestor nodded, visibly relieved.  
  
Legolas smiled at him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "How many times must I tell you? You have no need to worry or feel jealous. You're the only one I want. There is no other that could possibly take your place in my heart."  
  
Erestor relaxed into another of the princes sweet embraces and sighed softly. Yes, Legolas had guaranteed that nothing or no one could get between them. However, Erestor couldn't help but feel a slight apprehension at what the morrow would bring. He couldn't explain it, but he felt that something very important would occur soon. Something that could either strengthen or destroy their relationship. Erestor shivered at the odd feeling. He had no reason to doubt Legolas. Did he?  
  
t.b.c...  
  
Notes: Uh oh, Erestor's doubting again. That's a really bad habit of his. frowns Well, Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin will be making an appearance next chapter for fans of the Lorien Guardians. Oh and look forward to meeting Legolas' brothers when the Mirkwood party arrives. Not sure what I'll do with them, but I'll think of something. Once again, tell me what you'd like to see. I need inspiration for where to take this story.  
  
Feedback=food for the soul 


	2. Part I: Reunited Friends

Late Night Love: Jealous Hearts   
Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki   
Contact: ; Pairings: Legolas/Erestor Rating: NC-17   
Summary: Legolas' past lover visits Imladris and wants to renew their affair. When he discover's Legolas' relationship with Erestor he is far from happy. How far will one go in the name of Jealousy. And, more importantly, will he succeed? Legolas/Erestor Haldir/Legolas Haldir/Erestor. 4th in the Late Night Love Series.   
Disclaimer: The lovely elves don't belong to me, though I wish they did. Warnings: None really. Unless you consider slash bad...   
Notes: Part 1. Enter, the Lorien brothers. Well two of them anyway. Orophin probably won't play a very big part. At least I don't have one for him yet, but as I said, suggestions are welcome. Oh, and the twins are back as well, with their questionable sense of humor... vv;   
--------------------  
Part I. Reunited Friends  
  
Erestor was working as quickly as possible on the scrolls in front of him, nervously glancing out the large library windows. He was going to be late to meet the Lorien delegation, he just knew it. But, if he didn't finish this now, he would have to finish it later that evening, and he wanted to spend that time with Legolas.  
  
So, despite the fact that it was highly uncharacteristic of the councilor, he was going to be late. Of course, in his mind, spending time with Legolas that evening was well worth the effort.  
  
With a final flourish of the quill, Erestor shut the book and put away the parchments, brushed his hair back into some semblance of order and rushed out to the courtyard where much of the staff and citizens were already waiting.  
  
He crept silently up and squeezed himself into place beside Elrond and Glorfindel, both of whom looked at him askance. He simply flushed a bit and turned his attention to the approaching party who was even now entering Imladris' stately courtyard.  
  
The twins and Legolas stood on Elrond's other side and had watched Erestor's hasty entrance. Legolas had seen the entire scenario and smirked a little at Erestor, whose cheeks reddened to a lovely red hue at the suggestive curl of his lovers lips. He could tell Legolas knew exactly why he had been late and was telling him with his eyes that he would reward his efforts well later.  
  
The party of Lorien elves quickly dismounted, handing their horses over to stable hands before facing Elrond and those around him. The leader stepped forward in greeting. It was none other than the Marchwarden of Lorien.  
  
Haldir smiled graciously at his hosts and bowed his head lightly. "My Lords."  
  
"Haldir of Lorien, well met." Elrond responded with a smile.  
  
"My Lord and Lady beg forgiveness that they were unable to attend, but they had some business to finish up in Lothlorien."  
  
Elrond grinned. "No apologies needed. I, myself, know full well the demands a kingdom can make upon its leaders. Welcome all of you. I hope you will make yourselves at home here for the length of your stay. My staff will show you to your rooms upon entrance to the halls. Now, I know some of you are eager to make the acquaintance of old friends." Elrond stared disapprovingly at his sons and Legolas who were trying to catch Rumil's attention. They smiled apologetically, but Elrond could tell they didn't really mean it. He sighed exasperated muttering about "young ones" before turning to reenter the Last Homely House.  
  
As soon as he was away the twins and Legolas descended upon Rumil with vigor.  
  
"Rumil my friend, how are you? It's been ages." Legolas asked as he gave his friend a big hug.  
  
"Aye, it's been much too long 'Las. The Golden Woods have missed your bright presence these last years." Rumil tactfully kept quiet about the fact that it was more than just the woods that missed his friend's presence.  
  
"Yes, well my father has been keeping me underfoot these past years. Mirkwood had need of me. It will probably be a big sacrifice risking it by sending his best warriors to this competition, but you know my father. There's no way he'd let second best do in a contest between realms."  
  
Rumil nodded with a grin. "Obviously since his best archer is already here."  
  
"Yes, well, it was more than just the competition that brought me here," Legolas said suggestively.  
  
"Oi, 'Las! Stop hogging the elf, it's our turn!" Elrohir said, shoving a laughing Legolas away from Rumil. The twins descended on their friend with a big hug between them.  
  
"Aiya! You two, I'm not the filling in a sandwich," Rumil scolded, though the smile on his face and mischief in his eyes belied the fact that he wasn't really angry at them.  
  
"Really? But you'd make such a nice meal." Elladan said suggestively, earning him a shove from his friend.  
  
Erestor had not followed Elrond into the halls, but stayed and watched Legolas with his young friends. Despite Legolas' assurances he couldn't help feel the bite of jealousy seeing him hug Rumil. Rumil and his brothers were everything the advisor wasn't. Fair where he was dark, young where he was old, and they were undoubtedly beautiful. Erestor saw Legolas and his playful relationship with the twins and Rumil and wished in some fashion he could have that kind of easiness with the prince. But, he couldn't and wouldn't try to be something he wasn't. He knew Legolas loved him for who he was now, but Erestor couldn't shake the feeling that the youthful and vibrant prince deserved better than he. Someone younger and more athletic. Someone more like the prince. Someone like Rumil. Erestor turned away from the reunited friends and hurried into the house. He had some work to finish up before he was free, and there was that evening to look forward to when he'd have Legolas to himself.  
  
Erestor had been so intent on watching Legolas and his friends that he missed the baleful glare being sent his way by a pair of blue-green eyes. Or, more pointedly the stare his chest was receiving. For in his haste he had forgotten to tuck the blue stone in his robes as he usually did.  
  
t.b.c...  
  
Notes: I think I am going to grow rather fond of Rumil. He is one of my favorite of the brothers. Well, I love Haldir too, but seeing as he's going to be the, I hesitate to say villain cause he's not really bad per say, in the story. Ack, I know, the chapters seem to be so short lately. But that's the price you pay for fast updates. Especially when I'm uncertain where I'm taking this. I'll make it up to you later though, I swear. XD And thanks again for all the lovely reviews. It feeds my muse and makes her work harder. She's been slacking lately.  
  
Feedback=food for the soul  
  
Fuji: Glad you like it. Why all the slash? Simple reason (and not just because i like slash .Grin.) is that I absolutely loath OCs romantically involved with canon characters. Blame Tolkien for creating so few females in his books. vv; Maybe when/if i reach the time of War of the Ring there will be some Aragorn/Arwen. But I don't write graphic het. Most people don't really like mixing het into their slash stories(myself included). It's just how the community is. Though one of Legolas' brother's will have a female lover/wife(haven't decided which yet). And as for the twins innuendos, they pretty much do it just for fun. They ARE attracted to women as well, unless they've found the One they want to be with for eternity and it happens to be male. So, it goes both ways. When I speak of Legolas' promiscuity it means between both sexes(so there are jealous women out there as well). In my opinion/world the elves aren't overly concerned with the gender of their partner, more for the feelings and such. I mean, Elves are effiminate in nature to begin with. And I don't like following multiple pairings. I may mention them but there won't be too many really intimate scenes between them. So you probably won't see anyone but Legolas/Erestor, and of course Haldir into the mix for obvious reasons. At least, that's who I'm concentrating the story on. I find it confusing when people add into the mix several different pairings that we have to follow. It's causes unecessary pain for me as both reader and writer. And that is why so much slash. Phew, that was a long answer. XD Don't worry, there are females running around fainting over the beautiful men in my universe. None have yet to come into play, that's all. Did that make any sense at all? (scratches head) And you want to add another character trying to get between Las & Restor? I think Haldir will cause enough trouble for them on his own. Trust me, he's not going to make this easy for them. Although that gives me an idea for the next story when they visit Las' dad. I mean, surely the king will have a beautiful young elf he wants to try to foist off onto his son. Hmm... interesting possibility. I'll think on it.  
  
crazy-haldir-fancier: I know, all the best of Tolkien's characters. Or, at least the most fun to play with. XD  
  
sexy-as-ron: Don't worry, I will. =)  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Heh, can't remember. So sad that 's server is acting up again. I had a few updates I was looking forward to foisting onto you guys. Maybe I'll continue it here, and then try to catch up when is back up.  
  
MysticHeero: Yes, I know what you mean, the same sometimes happens to me. Don't worry, I'm still typing. =)  
  



	3. Part II: Discoveries

Late Night Love: Jealous Hearts   
Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki   
Contact: ; Pairings: Legolas/Erestor, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Erestor   
Rating: NC-17   
Summary: Legolas' past lover visits Imladris and wants to renew their affair. When he discover's Legolas' relationship with Erestor he is far from happy. How far will one go in the name of Jealousy. And, more importantly, will he succeed? Legolas/Erestor Haldir/Legolas Haldir/Erestor. 4th in the Late Night Love Series.   
Disclaimer: The lovely elves don't belong to me, though I wish they did. Warnings: None really. Unless you consider slash bad... Oh and it gives away stuff from the previous stories in the series.   
Notes: Part 2. Rumil finds out about Erestor. Weehee.   
--------------------   
Part II. Discoveries  
  
Rumil, Legolas, and the twins headed for Elrohir's room for some privacy to catch up on lost times over glasses of wine.  
  
Rumil glanced over at Legolas thinking of his brother with sadness. He knew his brother's feelings toward Legolas, but he also knew that the blonde prince did not reciprocate them. He almost wished Legolas had turned Haldir down whenever he visited. Perhaps if he hadn't slept with the blonde, Haldir would have been able to get over him easier. He wondered if his wandering friend would ever settle down with just one elf.  
  
Elladan suddenly threw a pillow in his face to get his attention.  
  
"Wha-! What was THAT for!?" Rumil spluttered.  
  
"You weren't paying attention." The twin pouted.  
  
"Ah, sorry," Rumil said, not really apologetic. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said our beautiful blonde prince has finally sown all his wild oats."  
  
Rumil looked at the twins, then back at Legolas who was decidedly pink round the ears. "What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"'Las has finally settled down." Elrohir answered brightly.  
  
"Oh, yeah. You're fine ones to talk," Legolas grumbled.  
  
"Wait a minute! 'Las has settled down? You mean with one elf?" Rumil asked confused. He had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"No, with a harem." Legolas said sarcastically, throwing another of Elrohir's downy pillows at the unsuspecting elf. "You could at least try to sound less surprised and be happy for me, you know."  
  
"Well, it is shocking, and quite unexpected. When did this happen?" Rumil glared at his friends accusingly. They stared back unabashed.  
  
"About a year ago." Legolas said.  
  
"Though it took him that entire year to come back to him." Elrohir accused, only half joking.  
  
"I told you, it wasn't my fault. I think father suspected something because of something those stupid advisors said."  
  
"Hold up! Slow down! I'm still trying to take this all in." Rumil pleaded.  
  
His friends obligingly stopped talking.  
  
"Who is it?" Rumil asked, his heart sinking. His brother would be heartbroken.  
  
"Oooh! But that's the best part!" The twins enthused.  
  
Rumil lifted a silver eyebrow, but Legolas just rolled his eyes, indicating the twins could continue with their fun.  
  
"Well?" Rumil asked almost irritably.  
  
Elrohir's voice dropped to a whisper, as though he was admitting to a carefully held secret. "It's Erestor."  
  
Rumil's jaw dropped. "Erestor? You're father's advisor? That Erestor?"  
  
"The very one!" Elladan crowed.  
  
Rumil looked to Legolas as though for confirmation. The blonde just nodded, his cheeks considerably brighter than they had been before.  
  
"How did this happen?" Rumil asked, still in shock.  
  
Legolas allowed the twins to continue the narrative, though he felt they were getting entirely too much enjoyment out of this.  
  
"Oh that's the brilliant thing!" Elrohir exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, it is," Elladan went on, "It's the result of a one night stand!"  
  
"It took them a week to finally admit their feelings to each other, the fools." Elrohir said fondly.  
  
"Yup, but by then 'Las had to leave so they spent a total of two nights together! And apparently, our friend remained celibate the entire year following until he returned two months ago." Elladan informed brightly. "Can you believe it? Our 'Las without a lover for an entire year!"  
  
Rumil felt faint. This was quite a lot to take in. Erestor, who was thousands of years their senior, was going steady with the youngest prince of Mirkwood. 'Oh Eru, what will Haldir do when he finds out', Rumil thought numbly.  
  
t.b.c...  
  
Notes: Yes, what WILL he do? Even I don't know yet. What do you guys think?  
  
Oh, and guys, I need names for Legolas' brothers. I forgot if I mentioned how many he has(have to go check) but I'm thinking about two. Nice round number. So, if anyone has suggestions, or places I can find names (preferably sindarin/silvan in origin) I'd be eternally grateful.  
  
Oh and once again, I'm really sorry for the short chapters. But I update often enough that I hope you can forgive. vv; Thank you for being so understanding. I know a lot of people like really long chapters, but it's not my nature to spend hours and hours on a single chapter that I toil over for days(unless I have serious writer's block which I foresee may happen later on in the story). I usually whip an entire chapter out within the span of hours straight. It's easy to keep myself focused and not get confused. That's also why I don't usually work on several stories at once. There are exceptions of course, but that's generally how I work. It's just easier that way with my (often) busy life. I hope you guys are okay with that.  
  
Feedback=food for the soul  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: No, we're not perverts at all. snickers. In this kind of situation emotional owies are unavoidable really. I promise I won't scar them for life or anything though. XD  
  
kathy stgqvk: Yes, it is a very uncommon pairing. I think that's why I like it. XD It's a challenge. And it works perfectly with the whole opposites attract theory.  
  
crazy-haldir-fancier: Aren't they though? =P  
  
Fuji the Hobbit: lol. Haven't seen Pinky and the Brain in years! snickers Yes, Guys can be a bit single minded. As for an older more distinguished elf, I suppose, but you see, aside from Erestor being male he is actually older than Legolas' father... which might be kind of weird for the King to accept. I so want that shirt! XD I'm glad I was able to explain it right. =) Slash can be good. But there are also some really bad slash stories out there... it's like any other genre really. =)  
  
sexy-as-ron: Drum roll please! heh heh.  
  



	4. Part III: Jealousy Stirs

Late Night Love: Jealous Hearts  
  
Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki  
Contact: Look at profile. )  
Pairings: Legolas/Erestor, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Erestor Rating: R (Originally NC-17)  
Summary: Legolas' past lover visits Imladris and wants to renew their affair. When he discover's Legolas' relationship with Erestor he is far from happy. How far will one go in the name of Jealousy. And, more importantly, will he succeed? Legolas/Erestor Haldir/Legolas Haldir/Erestor. 4th in the Late Night Love Series.  
Disclaimer: The lovely elves don't belong to me, though I wish they did.  
Warnings: None really. Unless you consider slash bad... Oh and it gives away stuff from the previous stories in the series.  
Notes: Part 3. A little look into Haldir's thoughts, Legolas embarrassing Erestor (in the good way snickers), some fun, followed by some angst. --------------------  
  
Part III. Jealousy Stirs  
  
Haldir paced aimlessly around the chamber he had been given. He was fuming. He didn't know how that advisor of Elrond's had happened to get his hands on that blue stone, but he was NOT happy about it. Oh yes, he knew of it. He had seen it's brother often enough around Legolas' neck. The prince never took it off, even when he had been in the arms of his many lovers.  
  
Haldir told himself it could be a coincidence. A similar shape made by the same hands. But he knew the truth deep down. And it hurt.  
  
He told himself that Legolas had never made a commitment to him, but that didn't stop the stab of sadness and betrayal he felt deep in his own wounded heart. He knew Legolas was promiscuous, and that he wasn't the only Galadhrim to have known his charms, but deep down he could deal with that. So long as Legolas' heart was free he had a chance. There had been hope that someday the prince may return his feelings.  
  
Haldir came up short. It was almost painfully obvious to him that Legolas had given Elrond's advisor the pendant, but there was no proof that there was more behind it than friendship. Legolas had given many gifts to his own brother over the years. Perhaps this was a misunderstanding?  
  
Yes, that's what it was, Haldir told himself desperately. He /had/ to believe it. Determined, he decided he would find out that evening. He would seek Legolas out in his chambers. He would demand an answer. And, if the prince had company, well he would deal with that later.  
  
With that decided, he dressed for dinner and made his way to Lord Elrond's dining halls. He glanced around. Several people had already seated themselves and it seemed he was the last to arrive. He looked up at the main table, his eyes automatically seeking out the blonde prince.  
  
Lord Elrond sat at the head of his table. On his one side sat Glorfindel, Erestor, Lindir, and several others of his court. On his other side sat his twin sons, Legolas, and Rumil, who was afforded a seat due to his close friendship with the twins and prince rather than his station in society. Haldir felt a burning jealousy for his brother, though he knew it was largely unfounded. His brother and the prince were only friends, but the fact that Rumil was able to so often be in the prince's company and that he was currently sitting beside him soured Haldir's mood a little.  
  
Haldir was sitting at another table entirely, at the head of the table assigned to the 'Lorien elves during their stay. His station as Marchwarden and representative of his Lord and Lady designated this honor, yet Haldir found himself wishing he was at the Head table where Legolas sat. He was near, but not nearly near enough.  
  
His longing gaze did not go unnoticed. His brother looked back at him sadly.  
  
Haldir turned his burning gaze to Elrond's advisor. The pendant was nowhere in site, but Haldir knew it was tucked inside the advisor's robe, probably close to his heart. And this fire sent even stronger sparks of jealousy through his veins.  
  
Legolas was talking animatedly with the advisor, wheedling him into the conversation he had started with the twins and Rumil. Erestor was obviously a bit flustered getting so much attention from the much younger elves, but smiled contentedly as he listened to the prince regale them with tales of daring he'd done in Mirkwood, battling against hordes of orcs and spiders. Though the stories were obviously glossed over, it was entertaining nonetheless. Despite the fact that it proved to all just how desperate Mirkwood's fight against the darkness had escalated to.  
  
Erestor was listening to another tale, adding comments here and there, when he suddenly felt an intense gaze upon him. He looked around the halls wondering at its source, before alighting on Haldir, Rumil's older brother. Erestor frowned unnerved by the threatening glare. He didn't know what the Marchwarden's problem with him was, he had never done the elf any wrong that he could recall.  
  
Erestor shook off the eerie feeling and turned his attention back to the prince. His prince. Erestor smiled at the thought. He would never let Legolas go, no matter what they had to face later on. He knew it would not be easy. Thranduil himself would probably pose the biggest obstacle. But Erestor would do anything to keep Legolas by his side. Even face the strict Sindarin King.  
  
The advisor gave a start as he felt a hand gently caressing his thigh beneath the table, and stared wide eyed at a smirking Legolas. He groaned as the talented hand moved up. The twins, reading their friend well snickered at the advisor's reactions. Erestor's face turned scarlet as he tried to ignore the hand that was tenderly caressing him. Eru, if Legolas kept this up he would surely humiliate himself before everyone in the Hall.  
  
Legolas noted, and unashamedly ignored, the advisor's discomfort, moving up to caress the growing bulge in Erestor's robes, as though to comfort his lover. Even though he knew it would most likely do the complete opposite.  
  
Erestor gasped aloud at the unexpected touch. Glorfindel and Elrond turned at him worriedly, and in a shot the hand was gone. Erestor sighed in relief, though he knew true relief wouldn't come until that evening.  
  
"Are you all right Erestor, you look a little flushed. You're not sick are you?" Elrond asked worriedly.  
  
Erestor's face turned an even brighter red as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, glancing quickly at Legolas. "Nay, my Lord, I am fine. Perhaps a little tired, but nothing some rest won't cure."  
  
Legolas felt the familiar brush of his friend's thoughts in his mind.  
  
'Oh, you are wicked, 'Las. That was so bad of you! Poor Erestor. You're going to kill him one of these days if you keep doing stunts like that!' Elladan predicted, though Legolas could hear the snicker in his mind.  
  
'Aye, and I highly doubt it's rest our trusty advisor needs at the moment.' Elrohir proclaimed in much amusement. Rumil stared at his friends, knowing Legolas was battling to hold his mirth inside, and rightly assuming the twins were behind it.  
  
Legolas had a difficult time keeping his face straight as he listened to the twins taunts. There was no way for him to respond to them, and he knew if he opened his mouth all that would come out was laughter. So, in response he just stared at them, his eyes dancing mischievously.  
  
He turned his attention to a still blushing Erestor and sent him a suggestive smile promising much more was in store for him, which did nothing to ease Erestor's situation any. 'Eyes and lips like that should be outlawed,' he thought faintly. His thoughts were running fairly close to that of the twins, probably a first time ever. Erestor didn't know how to act when his lover did impulsive things like that, being much more reserved himself, it was a foreign notion to him. Not that he would have changed Legolas in any way. There was one thing that was a certainty. He would never get bored around the young prince of Mirkwood. Not unless the wicked elf killed him with pleasure first. And what a nice way to die, Erestor thought. It was a good thing elves were immortal or else Erestor may have had real cause to worry.  
  
The rest of the dinner went fairly without incident, for which Erestor was quite glad, and after much wine and entertainment had been called for and passed around, the guests began to depart to their chambers.  
  
Haldir returned to his rooms briefly to go over his plan for this evening. He would wait for another hour before going in search of the prince. Just as he was about to leave, however, he heard a light knock on his door. Opening it hopefully, wishing it were the prince, he was disappointed to see that it was his brother Rumil, instead.  
  
Rumil watched his brother with guarded eyes, noting Haldir looked like he was about to leave. "Where are you going?" he asked apprehensively.  
  
Haldir halted, hesitating. "Just out for a walk." He said quickly.  
  
Rumil gave him a sad smile. "Don't go."  
  
Haldir stiffened. "Why not?"  
  
"He won't be there. Don't bring more hurt upon yourself, dear brother. Please, for both your sakes, forget him." Rumil implored.  
  
"You don't understand, Rumil." Haldir said angrily.  
  
"Oh? Don't I?" Rumil replied heatedly. "I know what I've seen, the hurt you've felt these past several years. Please, brother. He's happy now. Don't interfere. You will only cause more pain in the end."  
  
Haldir glared at his brother. "You think you know what it's like, brother? To see the one you love sleep around with half the elves in your own patrol. To watch from afar, to be one out of a hundred others to him, knowing all along your love is one-sided! You have no idea how I feel little brother. And I hope you never do." Haldir said the last so softly Rumil almost missed it.  
  
"Haldir..." Rumil implored one final time, "Please. Don't do this."  
  
"I must," Haldir replied firmly, a fire in his eyes Rumil had never seen before.  
  
Rumil stared at his brother's retreating form sadly. "Oh, brother. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into..." he said quietly, though his words were lost in the now empty bedchamber.  
  
t.b.c...  
  
Notes: I just couldn't help but put in that scene at the dinner table. Heehee. I have no clue where it came from, just sort of popped in my head as I was typing the chapter up. Poor Erestor. I'm so bad to him. I'll make it up to him later. Or, the prince will make it up to him (I think he'd like that more). Probably next chapter. )  
  
I am actually really happy with how this chapter turned out in the end. You really find out a lot about Haldir's feelings, especially in the conversation with Rumil. Kinda making me feel sorry for him... vv;  
  
Oh, and still looking for names for Legolas brothers, ideas anyone?  
  
Feedbackfood for the soul  
  
Wow, lookie, a nice sized chapter from me for once. XD Miracles can happen. Maybe I'll make it to the 6 page mark next time! wishful thinking 


	5. Part IV: Lost and Found

Late Night Love: Jealous Hearts  
  
Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki  
Contact: thesilentsenshiAThotmailDOTcom  
Pairings: Legolas/Erestor, Haldir/Legolas, Haldir/Erestor  
Rating: R  
Summary: Legolas' past lover visits Imladris and wants to renew their affair. When he discover's Legolas' relationship with Erestor he is far from happy. How far will one go in the name of Jealousy. And, more importantly, will he succeed in his endeaver? Legolas/Erestor Haldir/Legolas Haldir/Erestor. 4th in the Late Night Love Series. Disclaimer: The lovely elves don't belong to me, though I wish they did. Warnings: None really. Unless you consider slash bad... Oh and it gives away stuff from the previous stories in the series.  
Notes: Part 4. Legolas gets drunk?! OO And Haldir discovers his suspicions were true.  
--------------------  
  
Part IV. Lost and Found  
  
Haldir walked through the halls of Imladris toward the chambers used by the prince during his stays there.  
  
He knew the route well, for he had seen the chamber himself on occasion. That brought back memories that were both beautiful and painful for the Galadhrim. When he got there he knocked on the door. When there was no answer he tried the doorknob, finding the room to be unlocked. The chamber was cloaked in darkness. Haldir waited a moment for his eyes to accustom to the darkness, and peered around the room, a deep frown on his face. It looked as though it hadn't been used in quite some time. Well, that answered one question at least. Legolas had been sleeping in someone elses bed. A jolt of pain speared through Haldir's heart. He had suspected, but hadn't been sure. And this confirmed things. Now to find out who it was. Although he already had a fairly good idea. His face darkened into a scowl. Well, he didn't know where Legolas was, so it looked like he would have to wait to talk to him. He had been hoping... but no, he wouldn't dwell on it. Shaking his head, he quietly exited the room, closing the door behind him. He stood there a moment, just thinking, before he began his trek back to the guest chambers he had been given. Well, Rumil will be happy he thought uncharitably.  
  
Haldir stopped abruptly as he heard voices. One of them very familiar. His heart began to race as he quietly crept down the hallway and peered around the corner. He saw two figures passing in the darkness and he quickly slipped into the shadows.  
  
"Erestor, where are we going?" Legolas slurred confusedly, leaning heavily upon the advisor's shoulder.  
  
Erestor chuckled. "We're going back to our chambers. Legolas, You're so smashed."  
  
"I am NOT smashed!" Legolas slurred indignantly, "I—am a Wood Elf." He drew out the words as if that explained everything and performed a rather off balance bow.  
  
Erestor looked at the young elf fondly. "Yes, well, you are a smashed Wood Elf."  
  
"Don't be silly, Wood Elves don't get smashed," Legolas stumbled a little falling against Erestor heavily.  
  
"Yes, well most Wood Elves don't down half a gallon of Dwarven Mead in one shot. What on earth were you thinking?" Erestor scolded lightly.  
  
"Twas a bet, meleth. Had to defend my honor." Legolas explained.  
  
"Oh, well you certainly defended it all right," Erestor stated sarcastically.  
  
"The twins never woulda let me live it down. Had to accept." Legolas drawled.  
  
Erestor chuckled. "That's certainly a good reason to get inebriated. Let's get you to bed."  
  
"Don' wanna go to bed. Not tired." Legolas stated, his head rolling to land on Erestor's shoulder.  
  
"Am I going to have to carry you?" Erestor asked amused.  
  
"Is that an offer?" Legolas stated bluntly, leaning in close to the advisor.  
  
Erestor shook his head, pushing Legolas away slightly. "Oh no you don't. You wreak of alcohol."  
  
"Ah, don't be a sore sport!" Legolas argued, "You need to loosen up 'Restor."  
  
"I know I know. But first, you need to sober up."  
  
"But thas not fun." Legolas stated truthfully.  
  
"Oh you'll be thinking differently in the morning when you suffer from a major hangover." Erestor predicted.  
  
"Hrmph" Legolas grunted noncommittally.  
  
"We're almost there." Erestor stated.  
  
Haldir followed the oblivious couple slowly down the hall.  
  
As they reached Erestor's bedchamber door Legolas lost his balance, toppling down to the floor, pulling an unwilling Erestor with him.  
  
"Love you," Legolas said, cuddling up against the downed advisor.  
  
Erestor smiled indulgently. "I love you too, but you're an unfair tease."  
  
"'Mm not!" Legolas disagreed huffily.  
  
"Oh yes you are. Getting me to anticipate a wonderful evening of passion only to be too drunk to follow through."  
  
Legolas mumbled into Erestor's shoulder. "Hm... maybe, but you love me for it anyways." Legolas replied smiling sweetly.  
  
Erestor smiled fondly at the youth. "Curse me, but yes I do. I wouldn't have you any other way meleth nin."  
  
Erestor made to get up but Legolas was loath to let go. "'Restor, stay." He mumbled.  
  
"In the hallway?"  
  
"Umhmm." Legolas' eyes unfocused as he drifted off.  
  
"Oh no you don't, we're already here, just a few more steps." Erestor explained shaking the sleepy prince awake. Barely succeeding, he pulled Legolas to his feet and half dragged him into the room, placing him on the large bed. He quickly stripped the blonde elf and tucked him into bed.  
  
Erestor quickly stripped and fell in exhaustedly beside him. Before he could situate himself better Legolas had already snuggled up beside him, comfortably ensnaring him in an embrace. Erestor smiled down at the sleeping elf before blowing out the lit candle and following him in dreams. Neither elf aware of the piercing aqua eyes and shadowed figure standing in the still open doorway.  
  
t.b.c...  
  
Notes: A drunken elf, I couldn't help myself. XP Just having a bit of fun. Sorry guys, I know you all were hoping for a nice smutty love scene, maybe the next day. XD I'm so bad. Poor 'Restor. snickers X3 I'm being a real tease in this story aren't I? Feed my muse reviews and you won't have to wait too long for the next chappie. Yes, that's playing a little dirty, but so be it. grins The muse made me do it.  
  
And for those that didn't catch on about the chapter title, basically it just means Haldir didn't know where or with whom Legolas was staying (with), and now he does.  
  
Feedbackfood for the soul  
  



End file.
